A Nightmare on Elm Street 2
NOES 2 is my sequel to the Insomiac's cut of NOES, and where I would like to see the film go should it continue. Part 2 is the second entry of the NOES Trilogy. Continuity will be corrected from part 1: Not all the kids in the photo will be dead, some will be revealed to be alive. The film will include the conception of Freddy, the rape, and the birth, all taking place at the mental asylum now used as Westin Hills. The kids forgot their memories due to meeting with Dr. Neil Guiness, who performed group hypnosis. He will play a significant role in this film. (Named changed from Gordon to his original name, Guiness in the script penned by Wes Craven) Freddy will be different, more of the prankster we know him to be, but still sadistic. Comparable to having the sense of humor of Albert Fish and Ed Gein. It is also revealed that Freddy must build up your fear of him before he can attack you, sometimes taking up to three dreams to be able to make contact. But, he is becoming stronger with each kill. The story takes place in the hospital, Nancy is now parentless, she will meet other patients. Including a sick orderly who torments the patients. He himself, though a skeptic, will eventually have a freddy nightmare, but lives through it. Kirsten Parker will be one of them, Roland Kincaid will be another. Alice Johnson is going to be a rather shy, quiet girl. Mark Davis will be another character. Another character will be paraplegic, much of the script will refer to the original Dream Warriors by Wes Craven. Quentin will be comatose, like the character Joey, and his fear of spiders will be revealed. He will live to the end, used as bait, but will be tortured all the way. Jesse makes a cameo from beyond the dead, sort of like Carlos in part 6, to try and warn Quentin. It turns out a teen murdered by Freddy does not go to heaven nor hell, but stays in a dream-limbo. There will be the vein-puppet scene and Welcome to Prime time bitch death. Hypnocil will be introduced. This will put a damper on Freddy's preying. This story will potray my plot of Freddy using a kid as a live-human servant, who is promised life for return for switching out the others hypnocil for hardcore sedatives, trapping the kids in the ultimate nightmare realm. (Perhaps this is something Tyler could do.) Dream powers WILL be introduced as well, some old, some new. One such power will be to not-fear, and be able to create a dream-barrier over ones self. In the end, the person being used as the servant for Freddy will have lived, as promised, but is also used as a vessel. He rapes Alice, as Freddy, and impregnants her with Freddy's demon seed. Characters: Neil Guiness, A hypnosis doctor who worked with the kids thirteen years ago. Nancy Holbrook, the main survivor of the first film. In this one she is institutionalized and helps the younger kids with her vast information of Freddy Quentin Smith, a main survivor of the first film. He has succumbed to his wounds and become comatose, where he is in a nightmare used as bait to bring Nancy back, being tortured all the while. Jesse Braun, a dead spirit who attempts to help Quentin, revealing kids killed by Freddy are stuck in a nightmare limbo. Tyler, a sinister orderly who torments the kids and is skeptic of their nightmares, until he has one of his own. He is promised life for helping Freddy in the live world. Kirsten Parker, a young girl who is a presumed suicide, but it was in fact Freddy's doing. She forms a close bond with Nancy, she has the power to pull people in dreams. Jenny, A young girl who is desperate to stay awake, spending most of her time zoned into the TV. Roland Kincaid, a black seventeen year old recently transferred out of Juvi to Westin Hills due to his sleeping disorder and violent outbursts. Renee, a 15 year old girl who would otherwise be happy if not for a life of abuse that has made her violent. She is a pyromaniac. Mark Davis, a paranoid schiznophrenic Philip, a paraplegic 13 year old. The survivors of the movie will be: Mark Davis, but remains in the hospital, is thought to be insane. Kincaid (Can't kill him off) Alice Johnson (Raped and impregnanted by Tyler/Freddy) 'This will all lead into the third and final part of thisTrilogy. '